


First Time in a School Bathroom

by WeOffendedShadows



Series: Spideychelle Week 2020 [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Michelle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Female Peter Parker, Foreplay, G!P, No Beta, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Social aspects of A/b/o dynamics, Spideychelle Week 2020, omega!Peter, plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeOffendedShadows/pseuds/WeOffendedShadows
Summary: Midtown School of Science and Technology was never going to be the same. Not after the whole debacle that had been their summer vacation. Not after Michelle Jones turned 18 and came into her majority, rising to alpha stasis. The whole division of society disturbed her on so many levels, most of them involved just how horrible omegas were treated, even in so-called modern times. Don’t get her started on omegas and slavery.(Mr. Owens was still on sabbatical, and the administration had no idea when he would return.)A single night, and she had transformed from social outcast to social elite.*)*)*)*Michelle Jones is a newly quickened alpha and now has to deal with the stupidity that comes with it. Like her best friend going into heat in the middle of school(Posted for Spideychelle Week 2020 - I know its not completely soulmate au, but shrugs close enough for horseshoes and fanfic right?)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799293
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100
Collections: Spideychelle Week 2020





	First Time in a School Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote the first draft of this about two years ago. Still don't know how I feel about it, but wanted to contribute to Spideychelle Week this year 
> 
> Its close to Soulmate AU (like skirts the edges of it) so close enough.
> 
> Enjoy!

Midtown School of Science and Technology was never going to be the same. Not after the whole debacle that had been their summer vacation. Not after Michelle Jones turned 18 and came into her majority, rising to alpha stasis. The whole division of society disturbed her on so many levels, most of them involved just how horrible omegas were treated, even in so-called modern times. Don’t get her started on omegas and slavery.

(Mr. Owens was still on sabbatical, and the administration had no idea when he would return.)

A single night, and she had transformed from social outcast to social elite. Or, at least Flash had attempted to persuade her. So had a few other alphas. 

The detention she received after that conversation was totally worth it.

This wasn’t to say all omegas were treated horrible, but amplify one trait and everything else seems to get amplified as well, including general horniness that most alphas acted with. Her sister chose a nice man, and he was an alpha almost completely submissive to her (though a single data point did not prove Michelle’s theory on the social construct of the gender roles, it was enough to start her research). 

While a second puberty changed a lot about her (really, Auntie, it's only an inch taller, everything tits mostly), Michelle Jones was determined to stay as close to her normal as possible, to not let the dam world tell her how to act. A simple decision to continue as if nothing had changed, that was her plan. A good solid plan that no one in her family believed she could follow. 

Including herself.

Her quickening came on a Thursday so she only missed one day of school between the doctor’s appointments and clothes shopping – how did boys deal with this thing between their legs? Seriously. Her sister had accompanied her and, in some strange way, tried to comfort her. But she hadn’t physically changed like Michelle did, hadn't had to deal with the way her body stretched and grew and just pain for a good eight hours. Or have to buy new clothes. Even if the new clothes mostly consisted of some new bras, longer shirts, and a few pairs of baggier jeans so she didn't have to wear skirts.

Penni and Ned sent many texts, asking way too many questions Michelle had no desire to answer. Having friends made everything more difficult; she couldn’t hide away when she wanted to. Needed to. Damn Penni even showed up Saturday with bags of take out – neither she or her Aunt could cook worth a damn and her Mom had to work a twelve-hour shift. The thought mattered, her sister said because she left. To return to her husband. To her alpha.

Maybe that was the worst part of it. The idea that she would find a mate, someone so compatible that it might as well be a soulmate. A bonded pair of an alpha and an omega. Not all bonded pairs worked out like that. Just if you happen to find one, you know the sex would be even better. 

Because that’s all this stupid sexual roles were focused on. Sex. 

Not that Michelle was against the idea, but the way people seemed to glorify, and practice, it out in the open, she just didn't see the big deal. And sex with a single person? There were a few bonded pairs of alphas and omegas, but most alphas just took advantage of the ‘open and free society’ they lived and had sex with whomever they desired.

A bonded pair, an alpha and omega who commit to each other in such a way that was considered the be the pinnacle of romance and love, was supposed ot mean something. They weren’t rare, just no one Michelle knew was part of one. And she wasn’t sure she wanted one. 

Beyond the existential issues surrounding it, an uneventful quickening. She grew maybe two inches, all her baby fat slid away leaving slim muscle, and, thank fucking God, she only went up a single cup size. Some female alphas ballooned up to ridiculous levels. Course so did some male omegas. That’s genetics for you. The wonders of evolutionary biology. 

“Are you going to sit there and pout all morning,” Mom asked.

Michelle looked up from her book balanced on her knees. “I don't see your point.”

“It’s Monday.”

“Yes.”

“You have school.”

“Yes.” Mom walked over from the kitchen and sat down at Michelle’s feet on the couch. She reached out and pulled the book out of Michelle’s hands. “You can’t hide here.”

“I’m not hiding.”

“They aren’t going to leave.”

“Who?” Michelle looked at the space where her book once was.

“Ned and Penni.” Michelle said nothing. She stared forward and kept her gaze as blank as possible. “Just because you’re an alpha doesn’t mean things are going to change.”

“They didn’t know I was an alpha. Before. Ned’s a beta, so I doubt that’ll be a problem. Lucky loser.” Mom smiled at her.

“And Penni?”

Michelle shrugged. Penni never really revealed anything about herself. Not because she was ashamed. Michelle doubted that dumb genius felt shame. And she was something awful with any sort of secret, almost like telling a small golden retriever puppy to lie. Penni found other ways to keep things close.

Like she was Spider-girl. Seriously, she wasn’t fooling anyone that paid attention which no one ever did. Damn her school of geniuses was just fucking dumb. 

“That girl would probably follow anywhere. Even Stanford.” Michelle snorted. Like Stark would allow her to go anywhere but MIT. “Believe me, Chelle, you have good friends. Why would they ditch you?”

Michelle looked at her crotch.

“Please,” Mom said and patted her legs. “You said it yourself. Ned’s a beta, and Penni is-”

“Penni.”

“Right. No alpha dominance, no plays for omegas. None of the things alpha feel they have to do measure up.”

“And my ruts?”

“Suppressants. If you want.” Michelle didn’t like drugs. Any. She didn’t even like aspirin or ibuprofen. “Or a helpful beta, if not. Who knows. You might even find an omega that sparks your fancy.” Her mom wagged her eyebrows, and Michelle finally looked up, mouth open and any word or response dead in her throat. “Who knows, maybe even your true-mate.”

Michelle groaned and rolled away from her mom onto the floor.

Last thing she wanted to worry about was finding her so-called true-mate. She had enough things to worry about outside of that. Just getting through the day would be hard enough. 

*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Walking into Midtown, slightly loose jeans hanging on her hips by the sheer grace of her belt, Michelle tried to keep her scowl off her face. The additional package had been a pain to adjust to but needs must, right? She arrived early and made her way to hide in the library, even before the librarian arrived. She found her little alcove and hunkered down. 

So many smells. She had not prepared for that. Sure teenage alphas, especially males, tended to go for an exorbitant amount of deodorant. But this undercurrent Meg tried to prepare her just by being around she did not expect. Her sister hadn’t been able to describe it, and her husband avoided her if he could help it; there wasn’t anything she had read about just how overpowering and mind-numbing the scents could be. 

Now, in a school where there were numerous omegas and alphas and betas, bonded pairs or not, couples or not, and the few engaged in the blatant act in front of everyone (like that fucker Flash and some early bloomer omega in the fucking front entrance and nothing to really be proud of. A wham-bam-thank-you-sir, she figured), she felt like she could barely breathe. 

Mom tried to get her to take a little bottle of suppressants to help deal with the rut that was bound to come with her quickening, but she forgot them at home. Oh no. Dreadful. Whatever shall she do.

Michelle took a sip of her tea and settled down with her book.

The morning bell rang, and Michelle didn’t move. Homeroom could wait until the last moment. Ned would arrive later, maybe ten minutes before first bell; lately he’d been seeking out Betty, another beta on the Acadec team. Leaving Penni to scramble in just before the last bell of Homeroom. Michelle would be along for another forty seven minutes.

She took another sip of tea. 

Good.

An omega passed by. A metal tang coupled what she could only describe as ‘rock opera in D flat” filled her mind, tearing her from the texts in hand. Her pulse raced, and the words shifted in and out of focus.

Meg warned her about omegas’ heat, that she’d have to figure out on her own how to handle it, how to classify them so she could recognize them, so she knew if she should do anything.

Which for Michelle meant hardening almost immediately. Quickly. Fully.

“Fuck,” she groaned and tossed her book to the side. Her cock hardened each step the omega took was another heart beat pounding and a thrum within her. Michelle shut her eyes and pulled her legs in, trying to keep her hands away from grabbing and rubbing herself. 

She sucked in a breathe, slow, and exhaled slower. Though that just brought more of the scent in her, until the omega left the library. 

Michelle blinked away tears and wiped sweat off her face with the back of her sleeve. 

She lost a night of reading to her damn quickening. 

At least this omega passed as quickly as it came (HA! And damn Penni for getting her to think in puns).

She could breathe again, normally, without that overwhelming scent around her and an enveloping thrum inside her. Whoever decided that this was expected, no demanded of people should be burned in fire, then dragged over shattered glass, and sprinkled with salt and lemon juice.

If this was what being an alpha was, she’d leave society and go hide in some place; she got through her first puberty with none of the insanity the other kids her age showed, damn if she would get through this. 

Hopefully the day was over.

*(*(*(*(*

Michelle was wrong.

Horribly wrong.

After forcing herself past a coupling in the main hall between an omega and some alpha, she figured at least in class there would be a distraction from the ever present onslaught of sex and pheromones. How anyone expected teenagers to keep it in their pants for at least 45 minutes was beyond her understanding. She didn’t know why she expected it to be any different than any other day where she’d have to suffer in seeing at least three instances of some pair in public. 

Sex positive was great but for the love of those who have some respect ofr others and let her fucking learn. She made it through three periods of the day and had to suffer through four instances of some alpha nd omega getting frisky. Including Flash and a transfer beta taking advantage of the open views. It wasn’t the sex that she had a problem with but who would want something that small. At least the teacher sent them out before Flash could start – and finish. 

It would have been a decent normal day. If she ignored the overwhelming scents and pheromones. Except Penni was missing. Not that the missing was strange, given her Stark internship that wasn’t really an internship, but Ned had no idea where she was. No texts or dms. No calls. 

Nothing.

Not that she was worried, or anything. 

Fourth period AP+ Literature, and she had enough. Not of omegas in heat, but Stephanie from her AP Chem course and Alfi from Chess and Debate teams decided today of all days was time to strut and show off how amazing and awesome they were. They released a shit load of pheromones. Enough that Ms. Wright gave up teaching to watch with the rest of the class as the pair hate-fucked for dominance.

Michelle had never been happier that she hadn't revealed herself as an alpha. No one tried to top her. A senior tried last year. She was still recovering and could barely hold anything her her left hand.

It wasn’t worth the headache or the hard-on, though Stephanie sure knew how to fuck, so Michelle took the bathroom pass and left.

Midtown, due to its size, had hiding spots scattered throughout, some planned and others found. If one was creative enough and driven enough, then they certainly never would get caught ditching class. Had to be horribly arrogant or awfully dumb to get caught. 

Thus, it didn’t surprise her to find Flash and two of his buddies standing outside a full bathroom, beating on the door. “Come the fuck out, Penis,” Flash shouted. He lacked pants and his knot hung out, growing to its full length.

‘Penis’ had been Flash’s go to insult for Penni since 8th grade – no idea why. Penni was a beta, and-

Soft green tea with a hint of vanilla mingled with a melodious blue and heavy concerto on a pass guitar drifted in the almost empty hallway and assaulted Michelle. Her cock hardened, and her knot stiffened, almost fast enough she should have stumbled. An omega in heat. A bad one. One that had been ignored for far too long. How did she know this. Why did she know this? Why was she asking these questions?

“The fuck, Flashbang!” Michelle shouted, her echo replying down the hallway. 

Flash stopped banging on the door and turned to stare at her. “Jones?”

“Put that away,” she barked. A growl sat at the back of her throat. “No one wants that.”

“Fuck off, Jones.”

“You’re presenting in the middle of the hallway with your lampreys. I asked politely.” 

Thug 1 and Thug 2 took a step behind their alpha. “I called her first,” Flash said.

“Who?”

“The omega. She’s mine.”

Michelle laughed fully and without reservation. “The fuck she is.”

“She’s in heat.”

“I know.”

“Then step the fuck off, she’s-” Flash took a step towards Michelle, forcing her to do the one thing she swore she’d never do: she reached out, grabbed his knot, and squeezed. 

Flash tried to pull away but she held firm.

“Explain chump,” she said. She looked at the two minions standing nearby. Both stepped back.

“Parker’s an omega,” Thug 1 said.

Thug 2 added, “Strong too.”

“And?” Michelle raised an eyebrow.

“Well,” Thug 1 looked away and kicked at some dust, “she’s in heat.

Michelle squeezed harder. Flash yelped two octaves higher than normal. “And that gives you the right-”

“Never seen one like this,” Thug 1 said.

“Like her fist but worse.” Thug 2 looked away too. 

Suppressants. Penni took suppressants. For how long, she couldn’t guess, but a horrible side effect that rose sometimes was an abnormal rut or heat, one that could consume a person if they let it. There were a few things that could be done, but timing was everything. “So you were going to rape her,” Michelle glared down at Flash hunched over. She shifted her fingers, feeling the pliable knot shift beneath her hand. Flash sputtered out a pitiful whine.

Thug 1 and Thug 2 stepped back. Penni’s heat flared and the overwhelming scent of her threatened to consume Michelle. She grew harder, if possible, and felt each pulse and flex. She dared not move, not to let go or hurt Flash worse. Then Penni moaned from behind the door. 

Michelle tossed Flash aside and stepped to the bathroom. She didn't knock or even try to open the door. She just placed her fingertips on the plastic covered metal. She imagined Penni crouching against a wall, rocking back and forth. A sensory overload but instead of pain she felt pleasure. 

“Go,” she whispered but didn’t turn around. Michelle closed her eyes and leaned against the cool surface. 

Beyond two inches of plastic and metal and wood, probably six to eight feet of empty air, her best friend suffered through an agony of the worst kind: one caused by the betrayal of her own body. An omega was supposed to be breed, good stock, the old textbooks said. But they were smarter, faster, hardier too. An alpha had strength, their omega had speed. Epics and ballads spoke of bonded pairs and their great accomplishments. Eventually, what an alpha or an omega could accomplish ceased to be limited by their sexual role, especially as the industrial revolution took off.

But generations of genetics could not be simply erased, and centuries of culture were even harder to remove. 

Somewhere beyond the primal mind craving the untamed omega feet away, Michelle thought of the history of the omega’s plight, the implications and effects. Some where deep inside her, the part that refused to die or give up no matter what she did to it, cared about her best friend’s actual suffering and not just the academic aspects of it. But those sides of her were almost drowned out by the extra weight that now hung between her legs, the thrum of a bound desire gnawing at a chain to espcae, of a body itching over every pare piece of skin to touch and be touched.

No one moved. 

Michelle whipped around and growled, “GO!”

She didn’t wait to see Flash and his two cronies scurry away. She simply turned her attention back to the door and knocked with the knuckles of her ring and pinky. “Penni?” she asked, but in her voice. It was too shaky and heavy to be hers. Too horny. 

Penni shuffled behind the door. 

She rested her forehead against the cool plastic again. “Sup, loser. Been missing class?” Nonchalance, best way to go. Can’t showed she cared, can’t-

“Em?” A single word could hold so much meaning. Enough to convey every bit of desire and passion and pain.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Where is… how’d you get...”

“Easy there, tiger,” Michelle said. She stomped down hard at her own desire, even as her hand pressed at her new cock straining in her jeans. Too many thoughts. Too many ideas. “Do you know why you’re there?”

“Flash.”

“Right. What he do?” Reality check; make sure she wasn’t lost to the pleasure. Be soft and speak clearly without any form of deception or desire. 

“Chase me.” A soft gasp, almost a moan. Michelle leaned harder against the door, one hand resting above her head. She adjusted her erection with her other hand and didn’t let go of it. The pheromones were stronger now, enveloping her. But she needed it. Needed the rules and etiquette to keep sane if only for a few more breathes. 

“Do you know what’s happening to you?” she continued.

Silence.

“Loser, can’t hear your head shake.”

“Yes.” Good, good. She could work with that. Michelle didn’t want to. Penni Parker, loud and full of joy and smiles, sounded so broken. It wasn’t right. 

And here she was, waiting to make it worse. To fuck an omega on their first heat required at least some sense of decorum and morals. It required a respect between the pair. So many omegas suffered through it with barely any help. In a high school like this, with alpha’s like Flash being more common than wonderful ones like Liz Allen. 

Michelle wished the older girl was here. Maybe then she wouldn’t screw it up horribly by opening her mouth. Like this.

“Who can I call?”

“Huh?”

“I can call whomever you want. But you’re in heat, Parker. A bad one. You need an alpha.” Michelle corrected herself. Take herself out of the question. Give the omega the power and control.

Penni said nothing.

“Can you come in?”

Michelle pulled away from the door. What the ever loving fuck? “Um, Penni. I don’t know-”

“I can smell you,” she replied. “I can… hear your heartbeat pounding out there.”

You don’t want me,” Michelle said. “I’m… I’ve just quickened and-”

“Can you come in please?” Penni repeated. 

“May has got to know someone, maybe someone from Stark Industries. You’ve got to-”

“Em,” Penni whined, “please.”

Michelle leaned against the door. Penni trusted her. Wanted her. Of all people? She knew she wasn't at Flash’s level, but who would want her?

The answer was Penni apparently. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?” A spark of excitement and the scene shifted a bit, from an awful blue tempo to a stark coffee one. One more Penni than the depressing one from earlier. Both enticing, but one certainly more welcoming than the previous one. 

“Okay,” Michelle repeated. “I need you to unlock the door.”

Penni didn’t reply, but her weight onto the door pushed it open. Michelle slipped in and turned around to lock it.

She didn’t turn back to face Penni.

“I’m sorry,” she said. Arms reached around her and held her tight. Penni pressed her face against her back and hummed into it. 

“Why?” she asked, muffled by Michelle’s hoodie.

“You’re stuck with me.”

Penni said nothing. Instead, she nuzzled her against her back, almost purring.

Penni’s scent swarmed the bathroom. Each breath dragged her further and further in a warm embrace that felt like the ghost of a blanket from her childhood. Her cock strained her jeans, bent at a strange angel that she really wanted to fix it. But Michelle stood still.

Penni moved first, a hand drifted up and the other down. Michelle sighed against the touch, against the slight pressure Penni held her with. “I want this.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re blindly horny.” Penni shook her head. “I can smell it, Parker, don’t lie to me again.”

“Ask the nurse. They have-”

“A list? Fuck.” Michelle spun around to face Penni, enough that the slightly smaller girl had to brace against the door to keep from colliding with her. Penni stepped even closer into Michelle’s personal space, her head just above her chest, her mouth breathing heavily on her neck. “You knew?”

Penni said nothing. She just stared forward at bare skin, Michelle’s throat watching her swallow heavily. Her arms relaxed, and she pressed herself against Michelle, trying to melt into her.

Michelle tried to stay still, firm, hard, like her cock, despite a naked… oh god, she’s naked. 

She shut her eyes and tried to pull an arm up to cover them, but Penni’s stupid spider strength held them down. All the movement did was allow Penni to nuzzle her, pull her hoodie a little bit. And that was all Penni needed.

A hand slipped under her hoodie, under her shirt. Michelle gasped at the gentle touch. Despite the costuming she did constantly over everything else, her hands lack calluses and showed none of her abnormal strength or grip in the caresses.

Michelle leaned into Penni, away from the touch, opening her neck to the omega. 

Penni chuckled but grew bolder. “You smell lovely, Em.” She kissed her neck, lightly and quickly. Over and over again. Her hand continued to drift up her back, the lack of nails doing nothing to hinder her question. She slipped a finger under Michelle’s bra but didn’t press further. “Just heavenly,” she purred.

“Penni,” Michelle took a deep breath in Penni’s hair. Her scent beneath that powerful aphrodisiac of her heat. That scent, the girl who passed out during chemistry damn near every day and still got the highest grade, who devoured an energy bar after energy after sugar milk with a hint of coffee and ate really nothing else because she gave away her meal to some other student who lost theirs. 

The hormones had flooded the room, but Michelle could still remember, through the haze of desire and sex and the need for Penni, still focus on the soft and kind friend whose other hand started to slip down her jeans to her ass and squeezed.

Hard.

Michelle yelped, but Penni didn’t let go. “So good.”

“Troublemaker.” Penni slid her other hand down to mirror its partner’s grip on her ass.

“You like it,” Penni said. She picked Michelle completely up and pushed her back against the door, stepping further into the space between her legs. “You like it,” she repeated into Michelle’s neck giving her little bites and licks.

“Fuck Penni,” Michelle said and stretched to give Penni more of her neck. She looked to find any purchase but clear, perfect skin, soft and slightly wet with sweat, gave her little to hold onto. 

“Please,” she begged. “Please. Just you.”

Michelle slithered her arms out of Penni’s hold and grabbed hold of her face. She pushed her back slightly, just enough so she could lean down and kiss her. 

Penni released her, letting her drop down, and Michelle pushed forward again, harder, until she hit the sink. “Mine,” she growled.

Penni purred beneath her lips. 

“Mine,” she repeated, sliding a hand down her cheek, her neck, her chest right between her small but firm breasts, down her tone six-pack. Down. Down. 

Penni gasped when Michelle cupped her swollen and wet pussy. She pressed against her hand. The heat was strong, if Michelle could feel, then Penni was suffering more than she let know. How she wasn’t touching herself and trying to fuck anything that move, she didn’t know. “So soft,” Michelle whispered. She grabbed both of Penni’s hands with her other and twisted them so they remained behind her back. “So wet.”

“All for you,” Penni said. She leaned forward to kiss Michelle again, but she pulled back until she could look her into her eyes.

“Mine?”

“Yours,” she said. “Just yours.” She pressed forward. 

Michelle kept her still, holding Penni in place with both her hands. “How long did you know?”

“Please.”

“How long Penni?”

“Sophomore,” she gasped as Michelle pushed a single finger in, gently skimming her lips. 

“Oscorp?” Michelle corrected, “Since you became Spider-girl?”

Penni stiffened, and Michelle pulled up with her finger. She followed the motion, stretching onto her tip-toes. She could have broken her grip easily, but if anything Penni slid more into it, letting Michelle have more control. Good girl, she thought and rewarded her omega by rubbing her fingers against her wet pussy, pulling her closer against. “Yeah,” Michelle said. “I know that secret.”

Penni leaned against her collarbone, kissing her skin she exposed. She could almost see her pale skin brighten with a blush. 

“No more, kay?”

Penni purred.

“If we’re doing this, if we …. you know… this isn’t just a physical thing. I can’t… this isn't just a -”

Penni pulled away for a breath and stood on her toes to kiss Michelle. She slipped out of her grip and cupped her face. 

Michelle sucked in a breath as she kissed the girl who actually saved kittens from trees, a girl who made her smile all the time at the stupidest of jokes.

Lips pressed against hers, and she relaxed for the first time since she entered the bathroom. Penni exhaled against her lips, and her scent swam around her, into her, until everything Michelle was focused on the girl in her arms. “No more hiding it,” Penni whispered against her lips.

“Promise?” 

Penni nodded, then smiled against Michelle. “Yours,” she said softly and kissed her just as soft. 

For a moment, Penni relaxed completely against Michelle. She must have stopped fighting the pheromones and hormones raging in and around her and just relaxed in her arms. 

In a heat like this, when omega lost their rationality to the growing desire and physical effects of their hormones, Michelle, and the rest of her classmates, learned that omegas tended to bond to the alpha whom they have sex with if only as a means of self-protection against having a bad heat again. 

There is a strange thing in regards to omegas and alphas when they bond. Some of the stories always talked about how once an alpha finds their omega, a specific omega, it was like soulmates. Two parts of a whole finally together. Like Adam and Eve, as the Christian orthodox liked to say as a means of enforcing their skewed beliefs of power and control. 

Beyond the whole social aspect that forcing an omega to bond with an alpha was a horrible idea, she disliked the sheer premise of soulmates as it applied to her. The idea of someone else sharing part of her soul, or even having a part of her soul, irked her. She was whole, complete. She didn’t need anyone else. Even with her quickening, and before it really, she didn’t want to rely on anyone else. She barely wanted friends. But Penni and Ned barreled their way into her life, and it looked rather dim without either of them in it. 

None of that dealt with the issue at hand. Penni’s heat wasn’t gone; it wasn’t even subdued in any sense. Michelle could still feel it thrum through it. But holding Penni, and she was still hard as fuck and trying really hard not grind against the naked girl, Michelle would be, eventually and possibly, open to the idea that having someone else wasn’t a bad thing. Maybe. She’d debate it later, when Penni’s heat was under control, and she didn’t want to fuck her until her hips broke. 

Cause despite all of this, despite finding one person whom she liked more than others, a person who desperately needed to be fucked until she could no longer think and apparently she was the best person to help with that, Michelle would be damn if her first time with her true-mate was in a school bathroom.


End file.
